Finishing The Job
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: Sequel to A Useful Psychic. Story happens 5 months later. J.J. has visions of Conner going after her family But he's actually after her. Full sum inside! Ryan gets kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1: Las Vegas to Miami

**Finishing the Job**

Chapter 1: Las Vegas to Miami

_**Summery: **Sequel to A Useful Psychic. J.J.'s back and so is Conner. This story takes place about five months after the first story. J.J. has visions of Conner going after her family when she's away so she has Grissom send a cop over to watch them. What she doesn't know is, he's after her instead. Miami and Las Vegas Crossover again!_

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

J.J. was packing up a suitcase. Her hair was now dirty blonde. The black hair dye wore off. As she finished packing, her black Metallica shirt rid up her back. Her jeans covered part of her black boots and was held up by a skull belt. She sighed as she zipped up her suitcase and placed it next to her bedroom door.

Rachael stood in the doorway. Her arms were folded across her chest, wrinkling her light green blouse. Her black dress pants met the top of her black high heels. Her red vest dangled from her hand.

"What time do you leave?" Rachael broke the silence.

J.J. looked at the clock on the wall, "It's now 10 am. In about four hours."

"You know Ann and Sam are going to be heart broken."

"They usually are when I leave the house. And it's only for a week."

J.J. never looked at her sister. Rachael knew something was wrong. J.J. would always look at her when she was talking. Except if something was wrong.

"What's eating you?" Rachael asked.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's fine." J.J. stilled didn't look at her.

"If it involves me or the family. I want to know."

"Really. It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind. My friend just died, I'm fighting my best friend for some stupid reason. I'd let you know if any thing bad was about to happen."

"Alright. I'm going to work now. Will you be here when the twins get home from school?"

"I'm picking them up early to say good-bye."

A couple of minutes after Rachael left, J.J. got into her green corvette and headed to the CSI building. She walked in and walked to the front desk and asked for Gil Grissom. J.J. waited for what seemed like an eternity before Grissom came out. She removed her sunglasses to show her beaming brown eyes.

"J.J.?" Grissom asked a little shocked.

"Yup. Grissom… I have a problem." J.J. got right to the point.

"What?"

"Conner… I had a vision. He's here and he's after my family. I'm going to Florida for a week and Robbie's on mission so he's no help. I need someone to watch after the twins and Rachael for the week."

"Why are you going to Florida?"

"One of my friends in the CIA died and it's now my job to tell their families and be there for as long as they need me. Please Grissom. I just need you to do me this one thing."

"Alright. I'll have Brass send someone to watch them."

"Thanks." J.J. hugged him before she left.

Lunch came around and J.J. was leaned against her car, waiting for Ann and Sam. The bell rang and two kids came speeding out of the school and into J.J.'s arms.

"How was school?" J.J. asked as she kissed him.

"Fine. When do you have to go to the airport?" Sam asked.

"In an hour. We have plenty of time to spend together though."

J.J. took the kids to Mc Donald's. They were playing with their happy meal toys. Once the kids were finished with their meals, J.J. took them back to the house. They bonded for the last half hour, but then J.J. had to leave. The twins were crying and their grandmother had to pull them off of J.J.

J.J.'s plane left at 3:30 to Miami. She took out her headphones and listened to Distubed's C.D.. The song 'Believe' came through the headphones. She quietly began to sing the song.

_Reap your life_

_Veiled in shadow_

_Recognize_

_Faces of the crucified_

_I can hear their screams tonight_

_Ever hunting me_

_Burn your lie into me._

As she was singing, Conner quietly watched her from five rows back. His hair wasd a light brown and spiked a little and he wore green contacts. He looked different than what he did in J.J.'s vision. He pulled out his labtop from his carry on and sent Jason and Email.

'_She's heading for Miami. We shall arrive in a few hours. The dirty deed will be done within the week. I plan to mess with her mind.' --- C.O._

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

How was that? Was it good? Please tell me your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**Finishing The Job**

Chapter 2: Suspicions

Disclaimer: Don't own so I don't get in trouble.

_REVIEWS_

_**Karmine: **The reason it's all about J.J. is because the story takes place around her. But don't worry… she goes away for about 3 chapters… along with Ryan Wolfe. You'll find out later. Thanks for the Review!_

_**SammieCSIMiami: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it!_

_**Tvfanatic217: **Don't worry… Ryan Will be in this one more than the other one. Thanks for reviewing! And you update Fake soon!_

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

The plane landed a little ahead of schedule. J.J. stopped when she got outside the air port to look for the address she was going to go to tomorrow. When it was in her hands, Conner came up and slammed into her. J.J. dropped her bag, it's contents spilling all over the sidewalk. A frustrated groan found it's way out of her throat.

"I'm sorry about that." Conner hid his accent as he bent down to pick up some of the things on the ground. He slid the address into his jean jacket.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the sidewalk." J.J. just shoved everything into her bag.

"It was my fault. I should have been looking where I was going."

J.J. gave him a confused stare. He looked and sounded so familiar to her. But she didn't know. "Have we met before?"

"No. I'm Jacob Webbs." Conner gave her a fake name as he extended his hand and some of her stuff off the ground.

"Jenn." She quickly shook it.

"Nice name. It's very pretty."

"Than go find someone your age with that name. Not a sixteen year old."

J.J. flagged down an on coming cab before Conner could keep talking to her. She didn't like the ominous feeling coming from him. As the cab rounded the corner, Conner pulled out his labtop again. He typed in some codes. The screen went black. Than a map of Miami popped up. A red dot was steadily moving up Plave Road.

"That was too easy." Conner chuckled evilly as he headed towards a white pick up tuck.

J.J. reached the Ramso Inn. When she entered the room, she was in awe. It was a huge light pink room. But than it wore off when she realized it was just like her room back in Nevada… only lighter. J.J. immediately went to sleep when she got into the room and she touched the bed.

She woke up bright and early the next morning. Again she flagged down a cab. She told the driver to take her to 188 Main Street. She arrived at a normal two story house. Dogs were barking out back, wanting to get back in. Their dogs couldn't be out side longer than 15 minutes without barking. J.J. walked to the back and lifted a flower pot on the small back porch. Sure enough a spare key was under it.

"This must be where he got it from." J.J. chuckled.

She quietly opened the door as the three dogs ran past her to there water bowls.

"Mrs. Rockwell? Are you here?" J.J. yelled as she slowly walked through the back door. "Mr. Rockwell? Jessica? Anybody home?"

J.J. heard faint talking coming from the living room. As she got closer, she could tell it was the TV. She rounded the corner and froze with fear. Mrs. Rockwell sat on the couch with a knife stuck in the back of her head. Jessica laid on the floor, stab wounds in her face and neck. A blood pool was formed under her. Mr. Rockwell was nowhere to be found. Slowly J.J. backed up. When she turned around, she found Mr. Rockwell hanging from the stairwell.

After she called the cops,. She waited outside and sat on the back steps. She placed her head in her hands. It was bad enough Pete was dead. Now his whole family was dead, the only people who treated J.J. and Rachael as their daughters when their parents died.

"Jenn?" someone called her name.

She looked up and saw Horatio standing over her, sunglasses in hands.

"Horatio…. I didn't do it. I swear."

"I believe you."

"Who would want to do this?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out."

"I'm going to take a walk and clear my head. Don't worry… I won't leave Miami."

J.J. walked by all the cop cars and hummers. She sat on a bench in a near by park. After about ten minutes, she realized Horatio was there. She looked at him as he took a seat next to her.

"J.J…. I need to know… why were you at the Rockwell house."

"My friend, Pete Rockwell from the CIA, was killed last week. I was coming to tell them and make arrangements for his family."

"Did you touch anything?"

"The door and the phone. They were like my family when I was away from my real family. They understood what me and Rachael were going through."

"You going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Hang in there" Horatio said as he stood up and put on his sunglasses.

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Was that good? I'll try to put the next chapter up soon… I think.


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker

**Finishing The Job**

Chapter 3: Stalker

**_SammieCSIMiami_**_Thanks for the review. Of Course Horatio will save the day!_

**_karmine_**_: Thanks. Glad you liked it. _

This is a heads up for this chapter. I call Conner Jacob in this chapter and sometimes call him Conner. Just so you don't get confused… they're the same people. Oh and the hotel room has three rooms. When you walk in it's like a living room. To the left is the bathroom and to the right is the bedroom. Enjoy!

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

To take her mind off the murders, J.J. decided to go shopping. She bought some insult shirts. Along with some baggy boy pants, skirts, and combat boots. While she was looking at clothes, a strange feeling came over her. J.J. turned around and through the shop window, she saw Jacob looking at her. A large crowd of people walked between him and the window. When things settled down Jacob was gone.

She quickly left the store and went to another one, trying to shake the thought that was running through her head. She wasn't being stalked…right? She quickly lost that thought when she saw a store filled with CDs and movies. She picked up some rocks CDs when she felt someone breathing down her neck. J.J. whipped her head around and saw, wouldn't you know, Jacob. The CDs in J.J.'s hands were now on the floor.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Jacob smiled.

J.J. was speechless for a moment, "Your following me, aren't you."

"No, why would you think that?"

J.J. picked up CDs and moved on to the DVDs, not even acknowledging Jacob. That pissed him off. He didn't like being ignored.

'_Calm down Conner. Don't start anything.'_ Jacob thought as he took a deep breath. "You think I'm stalking you, don't you?"

"What did you think I meant when I said you were following me?" J.J. was pissed, "Know what? Just forget you ever saw me."

J.J. put down the DVDs and left the store. Eyes seemed to be glued to her as she walked down Fuller road. She looked back and saw Jacob fighting his way through the busy street. She went back to the park bench and called Horatio.

"Caine." came Horatio's voice over the phone.

"Horatio. It's J.J.. I'm being followed."

"By who?"

"Some guy named Jacob Webbs. Well that's what he keeps telling me."

"Alright. Where are you now?"

"The park."

"Don't move until one of my officers get there. Understood?"

"Yes."

J.J. decided to lay down and take a little nap. She saw her playing with her family in their yard.

_J.J. was working in the garden. Ann, Sam, and Rachael were playing tag. Sam ran up to J.J. and tagged her. Laughter was everywhere. J.J. got up and ran to Ann. She picked her up and began to tickle Ann. Ann was laughing uncontrollably._

"_Tickle mom!" Rachael laughed as she and Sam ran at J.J._

_Everyone started tickling J.J. for a couple of minutes. Than it was three against Sam. Rachael was the last one to be tickled and she got it the longest. _The dream would have kept going but she was gently shook awake.

"J.J.' someone called her name.

J.J.'s eyes fluttered open. Ryan Wolfe stood over her. Groaning, J.J. sat up and stretched. She looked around and spotted his black hummer. She looked at her watch. 3 o'clock.

"Where are you staying at?" Ryan asked.

"Ramso Inn."

"Come on. I'll drive you there."

The ride to the hotel was quiet. When they reached the hotel, J.J. looked out the window and up at her window. A black shadow was walking past the window. Some of her things were being thrown across the room.

"Someone's in my room." J.J. looked at Ryan.

Ryan got out of his hummer and walked into the hotel with J.J.. Once the elevator reached J.J.'s floor, Ryan grabbed his gun. J.J. opened the door and found it trashed. Ryan searched the room and found no one. As he was going to tell J.J. no one was there, he noticed some thin black device with a blinking red light on the floor. He picked it up and decided it was a bug. He heard J.J. scream from the other room. Ryan slipped the bug into his pocket and ran out to J.J. he found her passed out on the floor.

He was about to run over to her when a gun cocked and was placed at the back of his head. He stopped not wanting the person to shoot. He felt something go into his arm. Shortly after the room started spinning and he felt light headed. His world went black.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Dun dun dun! Great place to end huh? I need feedback!


	4. Chapter 4: evidence

**Finishing the Job**

_Chapter 4: Evidence _

Sorry for the long wait! Things came up and the old writers block happened. This is a short chapter. Enjoy!

_444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444_

Calleigh was swabbing the ends of the noose used to hang Mr. Rockwell for skin cells. She tested it and ran it through CODIS. Eric walked in the glass room with a folder in his hands.

"Have you seen Ryan?" he asked.

"Not since H sent him to go pick up JJ. What's that?"

"The print from the knife used to kill the little girl. You're never going to believe who it is."

Eric handed her the folder. Calleigh took it with a confused look. Once she opened it the confused look turned to surprise as she read the report. She glanced up at Eric speechless.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still not believing what she had just read.

"Perfect match."

CODIS beeped and a picture popped up. Eric and Calleigh turned their attention to the screen. The name _Conner O'Brien_ flashed under his picture.

"Isn't he the guy from Las Vegas?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah."

"So what's he doing in Miami?"

Eric called Horatio to tell what the evidence said. He also told him about Ryan's strange disappearance. Horatio told Eric to meet him at the hotel JJ was staying at. Horatio called Frank and told him who to find. Calleigh was going to question them.

Eric was the first to arrive at the Ramso Inn. He saw Ryan's hummer. He went and checked it out, his hand hovering over his gun. Everything was there but Ryan. Horatio arrived soon after Eric had finished checking out the hummer. They asked people behind the check in counter where JJ was staying. She was placed into room 601. They got to the room and found it trashed (obviously!). A white rag stood out to Horatio. He put on his white gloves and picked it up. He faintly smelt chloroform (is that what it's called?). Next to the rag was a syringe with some foggy white liquid.

"H." Eric called him into the bedroom.

Horatio got up and walked into the bedroom. Eric was holding Ryan's gun in his hand. Two cell phones laid neatly on the bed. The clothes JJ had bought were still in the bags.

"Take the phones, rag, syringe, and gun back to the lab and process them." Horatio ordered Eric.

Horatio's phone began to ring. Frank was calling to say Conner and Jason couldn't be found.

"I have a feeling, they have something to do with Ryan and JJ's disappearance." Eric was a little worried.

"So do I" Horatio added.

_444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444_

I told you it was short. The next chapter will be a little messed up. There is a coversation in it that nobody would have if they were kidnapped. It's pretty funny. Hope I hear from some people!


	5. Chapter 5: What's Worse?

**Finishing the Job**

_Chapter 5: What's Worse?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Miami so no yelling!_

_Ok this chapter is a little weird. But I thought it was pretty funny when I was typing it. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!_

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

--Unknown Location--

Ryan began to wake up. He opened his eyes only to see darkness. He was laying down in some type of vehicle, probably a van. His hands were tightly bound behind him. His ankles were also tightly bound. The blindfold was giving him a massive headache. He heard faint voices from the kidnappers.

The kidnappers drove for about ten more minutes before they finally stopped. He heard doors slam and the doors in the back open. He felt himself being picked up. He was being put over someone's shoulder. One of the kidnappers yelled in pain and the sound of a fist connecting to bare skin erupted.

"What happened?" the person holding Ryan asked.

"The wench bit me!"

The voice seemed so familiar. Than it hit him. He worked with the man for three years.

'Jason!' he screamed in his mind.

After Conner walked for a few more minutes, he felt himself be thrown harshly at a brick wall. A thump shortly followed. His blindfold was removed. The bright light hurt his eyes. When his eyes adjusted, he saw JJ next to him. The door shut, shutting them in darkness again.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked. She was hit pretty hard.

"Yeah. Cheek hurts a little." JJ answered.

Her cheek was bright red and a bruise could be seen forming. A few minutes went by before one of them talked.

"Want to play a game?" JJ broke the awkward silence.

"You're not worried?" Ryan was kind of confused by her question.

"I'll worry when I get the bad visions. But… until then, I'm gonna stay calm. And I don't feel like sitting here doing nothing."

Ryan chuckled. "What game can we play with out our hands?"

"_What's worse_. It's a verbal game."

"How do you play?"

"I give you two choices of weird things that could happen and you choose which one you think is worse. Not very hard."

"Fine."

"Alright. What's worse? Being struck by lightning three times or… a fully grown tree falling on you?"

"How big is the tree.?"

"Taller than a house and as wide as a car."

"The lightning."

"I'd go with the tree. But oh well. Your turn!"

"What's worse? Getting trampled by an elephant or… being eaten by an alligator?"

"I'd say… getting eaten by an alligator."

Conner walked in and yelled shut up. About an hour later, Jason walked in and grabbed JJ. He yanked her off the ground by her arm and walked out of the room. Ryan sat alone in the dark, dank room.

--Miami--

Another murder had taken place on the streets of Miami. A maid was found dead in JJ's hotel room. She had probably walked in when Conner and Jason were bringing JJ and Ryan out. But that couldn't be. Horatio and Eric had looked all over the whole room… except the closet. The closet door had been flung open and that's where the body had been found. Conner had struck again.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I told you it was weird. How was it?


End file.
